A Second Chance with You
by Csoup
Summary: She didn't know why he spared her. Honestly he didn't either. But after decades of wondering Doll finds herself and old woman, wasting her life on a boy who's been dead longer than she can remember. Until he comes back. Still a young man, the demon Ciel goes after his love, and introduces her to the world of demons... by turning her into one.
Where did the time go? It seems like yesterday I fell in love with Ciel. It can't be over. It can't be.
63 years since I last saw him.  
He's gone. And he will never come back.  
I need to get that through my head.  
It was never meant to be.  
But I still can't help but mourn the love that could have been.  
He was my light.  
My love.  
My smile.  
Those days back In the circus with him are now a far off dream. But my feelings are still as strong as ever.  
I don't know how many times I've asked myself, why?  
How can I possibly love the man who killed my family. Who tried to kill me?  
He is the one who left me on my own in this world.  
And I will never forgive him for it.  
But it will never stop me from loving him.  
My time is up. I will finally be free of the loneliness that has consumed me.  
Ciel phantomhive I will see you in hell.

I closed my eyes then. Letting the darkness take me.  
I was not afraid for I knew exactly where I would end up.  
I was not afraid until I saw it.  
That hauntingly blue eye. I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner. For I found I could no longer use my mouth to form re words I so desperately wanted to cry out.

That one blue eye. It states right back at me. Into the depts of my soul. Then it's twin opened itself right next to the other.

Two perfectly crystal blue eyes staring at me with a dead look. Then one changed.

The blue slowly seeped from the iris darkening. Into a cold lifeless purple hue. Slowly appeared a pentagon with a star in the middle. This was then surrounded my a spike ring. I have no idea why my conscience brought me this image but I did know i was seeing it for a reason.

Then the other, normal eye flashed red. A glinting ruby and a raw amethyst shining through the darkness.

It was then I was afraid.

The eyes I loved so much were marred beyond recognition by demon kind.

"Smile" I whispered to the eyes.

"I told you not to call me that." Said an annoyed, yet still familiar voice. The eyes shrunk and attached themselves to the face I knew so well. Almost as if the were a cheshire's smile.

Standing there was Ciel. No longer the thirteen year old boy I know but a young man of about 17.

"So it is finally your time doll." He says then smirks "took you long enough."

The confusion I felt must have shown on my face because my current expression only made his grin all the more amused.

"Sebastian," he called out into the darkness. The man I knew as black appeared in the room beside smile. "The order I issued all those years ago," he paused giving Sebastian a chance to remember. " it is time to follow it through."

"Yes my lord." Black steps toward me with a joyous smile on his face. To any other being he may have appeared friendly. But I know him better than that.

"Don't worry doll,-" I didn't quite hear the rest of Ciel's statement but I'm sure it will be of no consequence.

Black was now standing directly in front of me. He place his hand to his mouth and used his teeth to remove his glove.

On the back of his hand was a symbol, identical to the one in Ciel's eye.

He then placed his hand on my frail old shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"My how poorly you've aged. Good thing this will be the last we see you at this age." I almost missed the next part out of shock.

"I hope for my master's sake that you survive this. I mean you made him wait long enough as it is. No need to try and find your next incarnation." He pauses before speaking again." Brace yourself, this may hurt a bit."

He then bit into his wrist, drawing blood. I watched this act, a blank look on my face, until suddenly a knife appeared in his hand. He drenched the knife in his blood. The cut Ciel's wrist, covering the knife in both of their blood.

I now hosted a look of horror, masked by my fear, as he stalked toward me.

"Hurry it up will you Sebastian I've got places to be." The smile disappeared from black's face.

"Of course my lord." He then turned back to me, the amusement no longer residing in his gaze and unceremoniously plunged the knife into my chest. Tearing straight through the skin muscle and bone only stopping when it reached the other side of me. It's tip sticking out of my back.

Pain rushed through my body and I felt as if I could no longer breath.

This isn't fair. I'm suppose to be dead already. Why has he come back to kill me again?!

Ciels gazed at me with pity and something else in his eyes. Something I couldn't place at the time but now I know exactly what it was.

Hey guys! Thnx for reading the first chapter. I haven't seen enough freckles/doll x ciel stuff up so I figured, why not write my own? I hope you liked it and pleas give me some feedback on my story/stories. Thnx again love you all :D

~C


End file.
